Harry Potter and the Unwritten Future
by Rememories of a heart
Summary: After his final year at Hogwarts, Harry faces a losing battle and is forced back through time to right the wrongs of the past so that the future may survive. Slash (eventually), HPDM, Slytherin!Harry.
1. Full Circle

**Summary:** After his final year at Hogwarts, Harry faces a losing battle and is forced back through time to right the wrongs of the past so that the future may survive.

**Disclaimer:** To say this once, and get it over with(as I don't intend on repeating myself in ever chapter),I do not own Harry Potter and more than likely never will. That curse, and honor, lies squarely on JK Rowling whom has given us this wonderful world to play around in. I wrote this merely for pleasure, not for profit.

**Spoilers:** First five books.

**A/N:** My first fanfiction please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Full circle.

In the year after his last term at Hogwarts, the world was crumbling around Harry Potter. The final battle had been swift and destructive. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry now was little more than rubble. All around him, were the bodies of his friends, no, his family; row upon row of lifeless corpses covered the blood red field that was once Hogwarts sacred grounds. Harry found himself kneeling over Draco Malfoy. Draco proved himself full of surprises when he had taken an Avada Kadavra meant for Harry.

_Damn you Draco, why did you do it. Why? Too many lies; too much deceit. Even the bloody hat was wrong, even united Hogwarts did not stand,_ Harry thought bitterly.

Now surrounded by Death Eaters, his breath shallow and strained in the brief lapse between the pain of each Cruciatus being cast at him. In victory, the Death Eater had decided to remove their masks, and their laughter filled the night's sky as it twisted around the piercing screams of the few who still lived. The waning blood moon filled the night with a dreadful crimson.

"Crucio."

Harry's scream filled the dark night once more as his body was racked with a pain reaching beyond death. His limp body collapsed to the ground as the curse was lifted. Harry lifted his head with the last of his strength and look to his tormenters and betrayers. A cough rose from his throat, blood splattered on the ground below. His eyes swept over the faces, only noting the absence of the elder Malfoy. _The Malfoy's betrayed Voldemort?_ As eyes neared the end, his heart stopped unable to believe, unwilling to accept it as fiery red hair filled his vision. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, tears rushing to his eyes, with a voice of a man near death he rasped, "Ron. Why?"

"Crucio," was his only reply.

"That's enough," a cold voice came lightly, enjoying the fading screams emanating from Harry.

"Yes, my lord," replied the betrayer.

"Mr. Potter, it amazes me that you have lived this long, but it all ends tonight. As you know, my precious killing spells do not work well on you. So I have chosen a more, _classical,_ means of ending your life. You should be honored; it is not every day that I become so physical with my prey. Weasley, my sword."

From his knees Harry could see Percy stepping forward from the outer ring. He dropped to his knees and began groveling towards Voldemort, a sword raised above his head in an offering to his master.

"You have served me well," Voldemort said as he took the sword from Percy's hands. Percy stayed kneeling beside him feeling his robes is a twisted ecstasy as Voldemort turned to Harry, withdrawing the blade from it sheath, "Magnificent, is it not. Forged with ancient magic it took nearly a hundred years to complete. It was quite a hassle taking it from the Japanese ministry; they're very possessive of their relics. But then I wanted this night to be special."

"You shouldn't have bothered," wheezed Harry, now off his hands but still on his knees

Voldemort's left eye twitched. Ignoring the comment he continued, "Have you ever seen a katana slice through a neck as if it was butter?" He paused looking at Harry with a mad gleam in his eyes. "No? Well before you suffer that fate, I suppose I should show you what it looks like."

In a fluid motion, Voldemort swung the sword with speed seemingly incapable for his body, and in that instant Percy Weasley could no longer be called a betrayer to the light. Fresh blood contrasted sharply with the thick ooze already coating the ground. The blood ran over the ground washing Harry's hands with it disgusting warmth. His eyes went wide, fear for the first time crept into his mind. His eyes darted to Ron, and the indifference he saw there made his blood run colder than the despair of his imminent death. "Dispose of his body"

"Yes, my lord," Ron replied making his way to his dead brother.

"Now, Mr. Potter, fate seems to be on my side today. Let us end this here and now." Voldemort raised sword above his head, "Goodbye, Mr. Potter."

Voldemort brought the sword down with all his might, but in the second before it reached Harry's neck something incredible happened as often seems to be the case. Mere millimeters from death Harry felt a familiar tugging at his navel and before his head could depart from his body, his body had gone all together, leaving only a screaming Voldemort slicing through thin air and any Death Eater not wise enough to run.

* * *

Harry's eyes opened slowly, his vision was filled with three women circled around a spindle. Harry rose to his feet, somewhat awkwardly as his body was racked with the aftershocks of the Cruciatus and deathly wariness still permeated into his bones. Blood stained the ground where he lied. He approached women gingerly, afraid both of harming himself and startling them.

"Who are you?" Harry asked softly with a small tremor in his voice.

A strong voice behind him answered, "They are the Fates, the controllers of the destiny of all beings, and you Harry are very lucky. As you can see Atropos is holding your life and was ready to end it."

The women pointed out indeed held a string in her hand as well as a pair of scissors. Atropos slowly released the string in her hand and went about cutting various other lines seemingly at random but with precision and diligence all the same. Harry stomach turned as he realized that with each snip someone's life had ended, that his friends were no more, and that he had been that close to his own life ceasing.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice trembling even more, as he turned to the voice behind him.

"I have no name but am simply a watcher of the world, a chronicler of history, bound only to watch but not interfere. I have violated this oath and used what powers I have to save you. What I have done cannot be changed, but as a recorder of history I knew I could not allow history to go down this path. You are the key to changing history. There is little time before I am found and punished for my actions. Here take this and I will turn back time to the day the Dark Lord first fell."

"Wait, why?"

"Hush there is little time, but I will explain what I can. When the Dark Lord first tried to kill you all those years ago it was not your mother's protection which caused the Dark Lord to fall. It was you and your innate power. But when he cast that fateful spell, the spell rebounded off you magic and destroyed his body, but your power was shattered and reached out trying to right itself. Your magic grasped on to his power and drew it into yourself, but the transfer was incomplete and the link between you was formed. You were heir to Gryffindor but when your power shattered you could no longer claim that birthright.

"The time draws near. You must go back in time and remember to focus your power on protecting yourself; if you concentrate the power you were born with, it will be enough to protect you. This amulet will help you once the spell is rebounded, there will be pain but you must focus and once more seize his powers, only then can you begin to defeat the Dark Lord. Remember, take what you can but you must cut the connection before it is too late. This amulet will keep your magic hidden from others and warn you of danger when it is near, practice your magic well."

The watcher took a thin silvery chain from his hands and placed it over Harry's head. When it touched his neck the chain drew close fitting perfectly to him. The amulet glowed softly, the eyes of the snake coiled around the inch long sword pulsed in time with Harry's heart. Slowly the light faded. "Quickly, you must remember. The Dragon is not the betrayer, snakes will follow there own more closely, and always trust your instincts. Your direct knowledge of this life will soon fade after the first destruction of the Dark Lord but still you will know things you should not know. Now I must be you farewell and good luck, Harry Potter."

The watcher touched the amulet and it glowed brighter than twenty suns, and Harry Potter was gone. _Hopefully this was enough. Hope. This time around it will be different._ These were the last thoughts of the watch before the agony of betraying his oath overtook him.

* * *

Harry awoke to the screams of a mother; his mother. Suddenly, a flash of green light and the screaming stopped. Harry felt a warmth settle into his skin as if he had stepped into a warm bath. Then he remembered; the amulet, the future, and Voldemort. He focused on himself, bracing for the blow he knew was coming.

Voldemort loomed over the child, _time to end this here and now, _he thought. Calling on dark powers, he cried, "Avada Kadavera."

Harry felt the power of death rushing towards him once again; he squeezed his eyes and prayed. As the spell collided with him, pain tore through his body a hundred times worse than any Cruciatus ever could. The amulet on his chest glowed brightly as it reflected the power of the curse. The amulet melted into his chest scaring the flesh beneath it. The imprint of a sword with a snake wrapped around it marked his chest, directly over his heart. The pain reached its crescendo, and an unnatural scream burst from Harry's lungs.

As Harry remembered the words of the watcher, _take his power,_ he searched for Voldemort, looking for the power his needed to one day truly defeat him. As he came into the awareness of the powers around him, he reached out and grabbed onto the core of Voldemort's power drawing it into himself. The pain within him multiplied tenfold, his body told of a pain unintelligible by any means. But still, he held onto the power trying to take it inside. _It burns, oh, god it burns._ Then he felt it, it was time to release it, he had what he came to take. A voice in the back of his mind said, _No, take all of me, you could destroy him now if you take all his power. Take me. _

_NO!_ Harry felt the deception. He knew it well; the temptation of power, the never ending greed for more. He gathered up all his will and then, in a moment that would change history, released Voldemort's magic from his grasp and the world slowly faded to darkness.

* * *

Harry sat in his closet concentrating on his power he had done this as long as he could remember, how it started was long forgotten, but he knew it was important. It was the night before Dudley's birthday and he dreaded what tomorrow would bring. He shook his head. _Must focus. _He concentrated on his out hand held. "Lumos."

A small ball of light appeared in his hand. He looked around his small cupboard taking note of the many spiders, then he heard a whispered, _"Hungry, so hungry." _He concentrated on making the ball brighter and spotted the source of the voice, a small garden snake had found his way into his small abode. _"Shh, my friend. There is nothing to eat in here but if you want I can take you outside so you can find a meal." _

The snake made a sound of acceptance and slithered up Harry's outstretched hand. Harry tried the knob and found it was locked. "Great," Harry muttered to himself, "Alohomora."

The lock on the door clicked in response and Harry quickly let himself out. Looking around carefully he headed to the front door. Outside, in the garden, he watched the snake find her way through the garden. The moon was almost full, in the distance he could hear some creature howling. He looked up to the street lights surrounding the neighborhood and sighted as he felt them watching him. He had long known that the street lights in the street were not normal by any means; he could feel the magic within them, and if his uncle knew he would through a fit.

Shaking his head, he thought about the many things he was keeping secrete from the rest of his family. Harry Potter could feel magic; he knew what it was, what it did, and how to use it. The only thing that he didn't know was how he knew all of this. That and how he had received the scare on his chest. He knew better than to ask his relatives about it. He kept his mouth shut, like a good little boy but still he was beaten and abused for his abnormalities.

Harry yawned as he approached his cupboard under the stairs. Lying down in his bed he waved his hand locking the door from the outside once again.

In the weeks that past, Harry had found himself locked in the cupboard for days at a time. _It's not my fault that the snake escaped. Well, maybe it was but Dudley certainly deserved it. _Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered the look on Dudley's face as the snake hissed at him and slithered past.

Nearly a week later, Harry was finally let out of the closet. "Boy, go make some breakfast! Your aunt is tired."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied grudgingly.

As Harry was finishing the bacon, the mail slot could be heard creaking open. "Boy! Hurry up, then get the mail!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry went to retrieve the mail and found three letters: a bill, junk mail, and a letter for Harry? Harry turned the letter over in his hands.

Harry Potter

Cupboard Under the Stairs

Number 4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

He felt a strong urge to open it right then and there. As he read down the letter he realized for the first time that there were others like him, he was a wizard. It all came together for him. He knew for the first time that he was normal, well as normal as a wizard can be.

He walked back into the kitchen and handed the letters to Vernon. The letter still clutched in his hands, he read it over and over again, memorizing every line.

"Dad! Harry has a letter!"

"Give me that!" demanded Vernon.

"No! It's my letter! It has my cupboard on it!"

Vernon ripped the letter from Harry's hands. He looked over it turning very pale, then slightly green, yelled, "P-Petunia!"

Petunia took the letter from Vernon's hands. Read it, and then read it again, turning the same shade of pale as Vernon. "Harry did you read this?" she asked in as shaky voice.

"Yes! Now give me my letter!" Harry shouted.

"Boy! Get out!" Vernon yelled pushing Harry and Dudley out of the room.

Harry and Dudley fought over who would listen at the door first. Finally, they settled since Dudley was bigger Dudley at the key hole and Harry at the crack on the floor.

"Petunia, you know what this means… He knows." Vernon said in hushed tones.

"But what are we going to do about it. Now that he know it will only get worse if he stays here. They might come after him too. What would the neighbors think if they started showing up here?"

"But what can we do?"

"Send him to that awful place and make him stay with those freaks. At least he'll be out of our hair."

"Alright. I guess we have no choice." Vernon turned to the door and yelled, "Boy! Get in here!"

Harry walked in not knowing fully what to expect. "Yes, uncle Vernon?"

"Listen freak, we've decided that you'll be going to this freak school next year instead of Stonewall High. Now I won't be paying for anything, so if you want to go you'll have to find your own way."

Harry simply nodded.

"Now Harry, we've also decided that you are getting way to big for the cupboard. Get you stuff and go to Dudley's second bedroom. And not another word of this!"


	2. Escape and Rebirth

AN: I apologize if my Hagrid accent sucks. I tried at least. Can't 'ave 'im speaking perfect English, now can I mate... (Sorry again) Oh, I don't have any of the books with me so I'm doing all this basically from memory. Harry doesn't have glasses either… Have fun.

Disclaimer again: Her work not mine, just a toy for me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Escape and Rebirth**

The showers promised on the news turned out to be what was nearing to be the storm of the century. Harry sat in bed of the smallest bedroom of Number Four practicing his magic as the wind beat heavily upon his window. Concentrating, he cast a silencing charm around his room allowing him to be as loud as he wanted but still be able to hear what went on around him. Harry tested the charm, he screamed at the top of his lungs and watched and waited. Hearing only the sounds of the raging storm around him and the ragged snoring of Dudley in the next room, he assumed that the charm had indeed worked.

Harry began his nightly routine of casting every spell he knew, faster and faster, until he reached perfection. He never knew where he learned these spells but they had been ingrained in him long before he could remember. Harry could feel the power of his spells pulse all around him. His scar beat in time with his magic letting him know it was there, guiding his magic.

Again and again, spell upon spell he cast and dispelled. A fluid music of magic flowed around Harry, swirling around him as he cast each spell. Spells blurred into one another, a sphere of water hung in the air only to be frozen solid in the blink of an eye and turned into steam in less than half of that. Bending his magic as he pleased, he practiced unsure of as to why but knowing it was crucial he did. Mastering these spells became his obsession, driven by nothing but the need to control his power. After a while, his spell routine drew to a close and he moved on the next part of his nightly training.

Harry concentrated on himself letting the magic flow through him. He felt himself changing, his limbs growing, expanding. His nails began to grow and become claws. Fur covered his body, his eyes narrowed. Where Harry Potter stood there was only panther, a black panther with bright green eyes. A white patch of fur rested on the front of collar in the shape of his scar, standing out sharply from his black fur, a sword entwined with a serpent. He continued with his training deciding to begin with more physical exercises.

_"Accio. Accio. Accio," _he chanted in his mind.

Harry jumped and dodged as three of Dudley's old broken toys flew at him. He turned and rolled; focusing on the flying toys, he summoned them again with the spell before they smashed into the wall, which was a difficult task within the confined room. Half an hour later, his paws began to ache, his mind began to tire, yet he pressed on. An hour later, he finally had to stop.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Dudley's old TV smashed into the wall.

_"Diffindo!"_ Dudley's broken RC Airplane split in half crashing on both sides of Harry.

_"Reducto!"_ Dudley's bent air riffle turned into a pile of ashes on the floor. He focused once more and changed back into his human form.

"Reparo." Harry said wearily and the items were restored once more. Harry smirked as he collapsed on his bed and stared at his bedside clock.

Tonight was the eve of Harry Potter's birth and having only three minutes until midnight Harry stared at the clock with attentive rapture. _A new year of life, a new future._ His thoughts dreamed of what would come. The wind howled through the trees, calling into the night. Two minutes Harry's thoughts ran once again to Hogwarts, doubts started to grow in his mind. _How am I going to get there? _

The rain crashed against the house shaking it to the foundation.

One minute. _What about all the items school list?_

Three seconds. _Hogwarts…_

Two seconds. _Wizards…_

One second. _Friends…?_

Midnight! _Happy B…_

**BOOM!** The thunder outside was deafening, lighting struck directly overhead. An itch began directly below Harry's shoulder blades.

Boom! _Again?_

Boom. Boom. Boom. _No, someone was at the door. Pounding on the door._

Boom. Boom! Crash! (AN: Onomatopoeia, got to love it)

Harry raced downstairs - Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley following closely behind. Beyond the doorway stood a giant of a man with an umbrella held in one hand, the rain pouring all around him. Lightning flashed behind him as he crouched, entering the house.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" yelled Vernon.

"Shut yer pie 'ole Dursley," the man at the doorway exclaimed, "I'm 'ere for 'arry"

Thunder shook the walls.

"Er. Not to be rude but… Who are you?" questioned Harry.

"Eh? Oh, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts? You mean the school in the letter? So, I am really going!" excitement broke through his voice.

"Of course your 'arry! You've been on the list 'fore you were even born. You'll make a hell of a wizard one day!"_ You'll make a hell of a wizard one day…_

"Stop saying that word you freakish… freakish… OAF!" screeched Petunia, huddling behind Vernon.

Hagrid turned and glared at them.

Dudley had taken it upon himself to faint at this instant, which Vernon could only think of one explanation too, "You... You… Leave my son alone! I will not be attacked in my own house. If you do not leave this instant I will be forced to call the authorities!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," Hagrid pointed the end of his umbrella at him.

Vernon recoiled, blood draining from his face as if facing down Death himself. Lightning once more lit the house and thunder deafened the pounding rain.

Thousands of questions exploded in Harry's mind. At random, he picked one, "Why are you here now?"

"Well 'arry, happy birthday! It's not every day that a boy turns eleven now is it? Professor Dumbledore sent me to come take you to get your school supplies."

"Dumbledore? He's the headmaster right?"

Suddenly, it clicked; Hagrid had an epiphany of sorts and said barely above a whisper, "You mean, you don't know. You know nothing do you?"

Harry shivered. Thoughts of being left here with _them_ swirled in his mind. "I'm sorry. I never knew. All I know is what was in that letter."

Hagrid continued in the same voice facing the Durselys, his eyes narrow, "You never told him. About our world, _HIS_ world. Lily and James would be turning over in their graves, _bless their souls._ How could you?"

"We knew he would just as freakish as my sister. We decided to stomp it out of him as any _normal_ person would do. We knew if we let his _abnormalities_ continue he would get us blown up just like his parents were."

Harry face twisted in rage and confusion, "Blown up? Blown up! You told me that they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH! Lily and James were great wizards and could never be killed in a car crash," Hagrid shook the house with his voice.

"They were freaks! Just like Harry will be if he goes to that school with that freak of a headmaster. Freaks! All of you!" Petunia's face twisted in gruesome hatred.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in my presents!" Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Dudley still out cold on the stairs. A flash of light shot from the end of Hagrid's umbrella struck Dudley. A small pink tail began to sprout and corkscrew. Soon Dudley had a perfect pig's tail sticking out from his rear. Petunia took a moment to faint.

Quickly, Vernon's faces began to regain color until he really did start to look quite like a prune. Then the dam burst, "I do not want your kind in my house! You freaks get out now! If you came for the boy, TAKE HIM AND LEAVE! But if you leave make sure you don't come back." He said the last part in a deathly quiet voice which send a tremor down Harry's spine more than any beating he and ever received.

"Very well, Dursley. 'ave it your way. We'll be going now. Come along 'arry"

* * *

Harry glanced back at the Dursley's. A small part of him cried out that he should feel sorry, that he should miss them, but one look at Vernon's purple face with his eyes seething with anger, Harry knew he did not belong here. He never belonged here. He looked to Hagrid and saw his future. Following right behind Hagrid, Harry shut the door, closing that chapter of his life. 

The rain beat heavily upon Harry's face, ice-cold pelts washed over him. Shivers overtook him partly from the cold, partly from fear, partly from joy. He felt a joy knowing that he would never have to come back here again. Still, a part of him felt a sadness of leaving his old life behind. Spider's webs of lightning illuminated the sky as if the earth itself was taking a picture. He looked up at Hagrid and Hagrid smiled brightly back, and Harry knew that his new life would be much better than his last.

They walked side-by-side down to the end on the street, clothes soaked to the bone. At the corner, Hagrid raised his umbrella and flicked his wrist. Harry was about to question what was going on but the moment it crossed his mind, above the thunderous roar of the lightning, a loud BANG echoed around the neighborhood. A bright purple triple-decker bus now stood before them with the words "The Knight Bus" written in big gold letters on the side. An odd surprise engulfed Harry, not the noise, nor the bus, but how perfectly normal this all was to him. Almost. The doors open and a man leaned out, "You call for the bus, eh?"

"Aye, we did. Need to get to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm 'ere on Hogwarts' business. If you could make it quick, bit of a hurry and all."

"My name is Stan and I'll be your conductor. It will be eleven sickles to the Leaky Cauldron, each. 'or thirteen you get 'ome hot chocolate, and 'or fifteen you get a bottle of water and toothbrush."

He could not have past for more than seventeen, looking quite well worn and smelling very ripe. He eyed Harry as if trying to place him, but unable to, gave up with a small shrug. Hagrid paused searching for something in his over coat seemingly made up of nothing but pockets. Pulling out two gold coins he handed it to the boy and in a gruff voice said, "We'll take some chocolate, just keep the change."

Harry quick moved on with Hagrid towards the back. Stan came back a second later with the hot chocolate but left less than a second later when Hagrid give him a sideways glance. Hagrid waved his umbrella over both of them and they were dry once more. With another bang, the bus took off again. They rode in silence and Harry took a moment to look around. Outside the window the world seemed to be flying by, houses, cars, and everything else under the sun seem to just jump out of the was as the bus flew through the city. Harry's glaze wondered around the bus noting that it was empty, less Hagrid and himself. Harry's head drooped a bit as an exhausted wariness came over him. As his head nodded for the third time, a loud bang shattered the nights calm and startled Harry out of his rest.

"'e're 'ere 'arry," Hagrid slurred obviously half asleep himself.

As they exited the bus, Harry saw much to his surprise that they had ended up in London. Harry's awe was cut short when Hagrid walk to well hidden a door in plain sight. Opening the door Hagrid beckoned Harry inside as the rain finally died around them.

"Hagrid! What brings you here at this time of night? And a hell of a night it's been. Here for a drink?" The man behind the bar greeted cheerfully.

"'ot tonight Tom. 'e need a room 'or the night. 'ogwarts business." Hagrid said drawing himself up proudly.

"Right you are. Let me show you the way." Tom turned and when up the stairs. "So who's your friend Hagrid?"

Harry introduced himself, "Harry, sir."

"'ye," Tom turned to look at him and a bolt of recognition shot through him. "Bless my word. It's Harry Potter!"

"'right-o Tom," Hagrid interrupted, "We'll be getting to bed now."

Harry took the room down the hall as Hagrid stepped into the one next to it. Stripping Harry curled up into bed, his mind raced at all that had happed tonight. He had left the Dursleys, the only family he knew. He really did not consider them his family, but at least they took care of him, a little. A dull ache settled directly under his shoulder blades. His mind drifted into dreams of what would come, of wizards and broomstick, goblins and hags, and dragons. White dragons.

* * *

The morning came too soon as far as Harry was concerned. The sun streamed thought the open window falling harshly upon Harry's unopened eyes. He squeezed his eyes trying to regain the dream so quickly slipping away from him. Dragons. He was flying with them. Along side of them. A white dragon with a rider pulled along side him and… and… _Damn it! Lost it! _

Harry stomach decided to make itself known. A low steady rumble emanated from his belly and Harry decided that as early as it was, it was time to satisfy his hunger. Getting out of bed, Harry went through his morning stretches. After eleven years in a cupboard, Harry did not feel right if he forgot to stretch in the mornings. Finishing up, he went out and knocked on Hagrid's door. After the third time he thought, _He must still be asleep._

Harry tried the handle and to his surprise found the door unlocked. Carefully, Harry entered the room not wanting to wake the sleeping giant. There was a loud tapping noise coming from the window and outside Harry saw a brown owl tapping at the window with its beak. Harry went and opened the window. The owl flew in and circled the room twice before dropping its package near Hagrid as it landed. The owl then made its way to Hagrid and started pecking at his jacket, now disheveled on the floor.

"Hey! Stop that!" Harry said in a fierce whisper. The bird kept pecking, searching.

"Stop it!" Harry called a bit louder.

Hagrid groaned, rolling over he mumbled, "She wants to be paid. Give her five Knuts."

"Huh?"

"Five Knuts, the small bronze coins. They should be in a pocket."

Harry searched through the pockets of the jacket. Finding the coins Hagrid was talking about, he counted out five and put them in a little pouch tide to the owl's left leg. By the time he was done, Hagrid was getting out of bed and raising his hands above his head pushing on the ceiling. His knees popped.

"Time for breakfast 'arry?"

Harry's stomach gave another rumble in response, Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Guess so. 'ell come on, let's 'ead down and see what we can get."

Hagrid gathered his coat and newspaper and headed out the door. Harry followed Hagrid down the stairs and found a seat at a table nearest the stairs. Settling into the seat nearest the wall, Harry glanced around the tavern, taking note of the various witches and wizards milling about or taking in their morning meals. Tom came by and took their orders as Hagrid read his paper. Harry stayed quiet while Hagrid read watching the others go about their business. When their food came, Harry took the chance to ask Hagrid some of the questions swirling in his mind. A question leaped out of his mind, "Hagrid, err, how did my parents die?"

Hagrid's fork dropped onto his plate. He looked at Harry with uncertain eyes not knowing how he should explain it to Harry. Hagrid took a deep breath and let out a long slow sigh. He explained what had happened as best he could. Stuttering over Voldemort's name, the entire bar went silent as Hagrid whispered it to Harry and more than one patron fainted. Luckily, as early as it was, not too many people were around to here the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or as Hagrid spat out You-Know-Who. Hagrid also explained that everyone here knew who Harry was and that he was famous!

Harry learned of Hogwarts and Dumbledore, Hippogriffs and Dragons, Vampires and Veelas, and of Seraphim and Succubae. As Hagrid described about the wizarding world Harry's memory recognized the familiarity of these stories, more than he ever thought possible. As Hagrid explained about the dragons, which he did in great length, Harry's mind flashed to his dream.

"Hagrid? Have you ever seen of a white dragon?" Harry asked interrupting Hagrid's gushing about how he'll never have a dragon.

"Eh? A white dragon?" He pondered it for a while, "Can't ever say I have. Heard of 'um though. Those Snow Dragons are extremely rare they say. 'member that long ago they were kinda common. Small as they were fer dragons, people use to try and catch'um. They where really mean though, and frightfully powerful. 'Tis a shame, hunted to near extinction like they were. What I wouldn't give to have one though."

Before Hagrid could start up again on what he would do if he had a dragon, a strange man walked in wearing a turban. Harry's stomach suddenly dropped and his blood felt like ice flowing through his veins.

"Hagrid, who is that?" Harry asked pointing a shaky finger at the man who just walked in.

"Huh? Err, Oh! That's Professor Quirrell, teaches Defense of the Dark Arts. 'Hasn't been the same since he's gotten back though." He leaned closer to Harry and whispered, "I think he's scared of 'is own shadow if ya ask me."

Harry eyed him carefully and he approached and greeted Hagrid. "A-and you m-must be the f-f-famous H-h-arry P-p-potter. It's a-a-a p-pleasure."

Harry held out his hand and Quirrell shook it quickly. But, in that instance, Harry could feel the darkness swirling within him. Harry involuntarily shivered as Hagrid and Quirrell continued chatting.

"Well, Professor I guess we'll be seeing you at school. We've got to be going now school supplies and all."

"O-o-of c-course."

* * *

Hagrid and Harry walked away from the table, dropping a few coins to pay for the meal. They came to a wall in the back as Hagrid raised his umbrella and counted, then tapped a stone. For a second nothing happed, just as Harry was about to ask what they were waiting for, the stones began to move on there own accord making a gap in the wall. The gap grew larger and larger until even Hagrid could walk through without any problem. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Harry's gaze passed over all the shops, a nagging familiarity came over him again. _Déjà vu. _He shook his head and bumped into Hagrid as he stopped suddenly. "Here we are 'arry. Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It's run by goblins, mean little buggers."

As they enter through the huge marble doors, which were at least twice as tall as Hagrid, Harry noticed the many goblins going about their business. The goblins were rude to Hagrid from the moment he stepped through the door. Harry noticed the multitude of discussed looks shot at his guide as he stepped up and informed the goblins of their business. The ride down the mine shafts were terrifying fast and Hagrid looked a bit green stepping out of the cart. Harry noticed the magic as the goblin opened vault 713. When Harry left, he had a bag full of gold and the key to his safe, and Hagrid with his oddly shaped brown package.

"Harry, would ya mind if I went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick me up? Never did like those carts. 'should be back before you finish with your robes." Hagrid asked as they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"'course not Hagrid. I'll be fine."

Hagrid waved goodbye as Harry entered the shop. As the door closed with a soft click behind him, Harry noticed that there was a pointed face boy being fitted for his clothes by a squat, motherly looking women. His heart began to beat faster, sweat covered his palms. "Hogwarts deary? I'll be right with you, just come stand on the pedestal."

Harry took a sideways glance at the boy next to him, careful to avoid his eyes. He had platinum blond hair with steel gray eyes. He had a poise that spoke of arrogance but Harry had a feeling that it was merely a front. A mask. However, Harry saw through it; he could read the boy as if he had known him for years. "Hogwarts too?" the boy drawled.

"Yeah," Harry tried to avoid his eyes, shifting to his other foot.

"First year?" he asked in boredom.

"Yeah," he stared down at his feet.

"Mine as well. Father is getting my supplies while mother gets my books. Are your parents here?"

"No, they're dead." Harry voice dropped, looking at the boy for the first time.

"Oh," his face dropped ever so slightly but Harry saw, "But they were our kind right?"

"Does it matter?" _Where did that come from?_

"Of course it does," he quickly snapped, "Father says that mudbloods are inferior; filthy offspring of those filthy muggles." _No._

"Don't say mudblood." _Why?_

"Why are you one?" He peered over at Harry for the first time; an imperceptible gasp escaped his lips.

"No, but it shouldn't matter anyway."

"Well, they are inferior." _A lie._

"Do you really believe that?"

"What? Of course I do." His face paled ever so slightly.

"No, you don't." _Where is this coming from?_

"How..."

"Just drop it. I can tell, you don't give a damn about it really and the way you said it, I doubt your father really does either. It's all a mask, a good one, but I see it in your eyes."

"Who... Who are you?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Potter, _the _Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You know, you are the first person that could actually tell when I was lying. Not even my father can read me that well any more. Are you a Legilimen?"

"A what?" Harry asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Legilimen, a person who can read minds. My father is; that is why he can tell when I am lying sometimes. However, I can hide it even from him now. So you must be very good at this."

"Well, no I don't think so. I just can tell. It was the look in your eyes when you lie and the sound in your voice."

"Hmm. I think you might me a natural Legilimen, not really reading a persons mind but knowing things about them, like when someone is lying."

"I guess. I've always had a feeling that I knew things that I shouldn't know."

"We should talk to my father. He would know more about this. However, you cannot tell anyone. A secret is only as good as its keepers."

Harry nodded.

Madam Malkin picked this moment to come back, "Okay deary. Hold out your arms."

About half an hour later, Harry and Draco walked out of Madam Malkin's, each with bags of robes in their hands. Draco helped Harry choose what he thought would look best on Harry.

"'arry! 'arry! You done yet?" called Hagrid from a table across the way in a private looking corner. Harry and Draco made their way over to Hagrid and took seats next to each other as Hagrid stared down Draco.

"Hey Hagrid. Yeah, I finally finished. Uh, Hagrid this is Draco. Draco, Hagrid."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Draco drawled in his haughty, holier than thou voice.

Harry shot him a look and Draco's expression softened. "I mean. A pleasure to meet you Hagrid. You are the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Ey' that I am. Draco. Draco Malfoy? 'lot different than I 'spected, I can say as much."

Draco looked slightly offended but realized he was probably right if it had not been for Harry. Harry on the other hand gave Hagrid a look that made him stumble over his words. "Well, then, uh, we need to be going 'arry. Finish up all this shopping and all."

"I'll see you around Harry. Send me an owl sometime."

"Alright. I will."

Harry held out his hand to Draco. Draco looked down and smiled, taking Harry's hand with his own. Harry felt a magic unknown to him form as soon as Draco's hand touched his. The look in Draco's eyes said he felt it too, but neither said a word with Hagrid standing over them.

* * *

Harry and Hagrid parted with Draco and continued their shopping. When Harry had finished collecting all his school supplies, less a wand, Hagrid took Harry to get an owl. Harry protested but Hagrid held fast in getting him an owl for his birthday. After which they headed to Ollivander's to get Harry's wand. 

There were piles of wands stacked to the ceiling yet ever one that Harry had tried had not even so much as tingled in his hand. Ollivander even seemed disappointed as Harry tried an eleven-inch supple holly wand with a single phoenix tail feather. But just as the rest, Harry felt nothing as he picked it up and gave it a flick. They were there for almost an hour before Ollivander started to worry.

"This has never happened before. None of the wands in my shop ring true to you. There is a spell I can cast that would determine where to find your wand but it will take several days to complete and I would need a drop of blood."

Harry stared at the man and blinked before slightly nodding in response.

Ollivander pulled out his wand and tapped it on the back of Harry's hand. A small bubble of blood appeared at the end of the wand and Ollavander was quick to bottle it.

"I will be ready in three days."

Hagrid had been oddly quiet for the last leg of the trip casting long looks at Harry. As they walked back to the Leaky Caldron from Diagon Alley, Hagrids' beetle eyes glanced over in Harry's direction ever few seconds, his mouth opening but still silent. Entering the Leaky Caldron, Hagrid took Harry aside and said, "Now look 'arry, it ain't my place to say but those Malfoy's never been good. They say that the elder Malfoy was You-Know-Who's right hand man. I ain't saying that Draco is all bad now but be 'areful 'arry. 'on't want to see ya'urt is all."

Hagrid was tearing up, his voice shaky as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Promise you'll be careful 'arry. Just don't want to see you 'urt."

"Alright, Hagrid. I'll be careful. Its good to know someone cares"

"'arry, you'll be staying here fer the next month or so. On September first talk to ol' Tom and he get ya set to go to the Hogwarts Express. Don't ya worry about the meals, I took care of them with Tom, if you need anything just talk to 'im. Make sure ya stay in Diagon Alley, don't go wandering too far."

"Sure Hagrid. I'll be safe."

"'right 'arry, I got to be getting back to Hogwarts now. Be safe and I'll see you in school."

Harry once more found himself in bed at the Leaky Caldron huddled under an enchanted blanket, but now his thoughts centered only on Draco and their meeting in Madam Malkin's. Turning over on his stomach, his back aching once again, Harry let his mind wander once more to thoughts of Dragons and Draco. In his dream, he was once more flying with a pack of dragons. The sky was silver in the moon light. Once more, the single Snow Dragon pulled up along side him. As he faced the ride once more, he felt the familiarity within him grow. Pale pointed face, platinum blonde hair, and steel gray eyes.

_Draco._


End file.
